Otra vez?
by Panda'sLovers
Summary: Acompaña a T. Junior (hijo de Tulio y Cindy), Johann Carla [hija de J.C Bodoque y Coral (OC)], Julín (hijo de Juanín) y a los gemelos Ernesto y Felipe (hijos de Mario Hugo y Patana) en sus notas del canal de 31 minutos! Aquí se cuenta el primer día de trabajo de los chicos.
1. Chapter 1: Primer día de QUE!

Holawisssss! Aquí Carol con mi primer fic! 31 minutos no me pertenece (;´ຶДຶ `)

Sin nada más que decir, empiezo.

Hope you like it!

 **Chapter 1: Primer día de... QUE?!**

En la casa de 4 pisos de los Triviño-Miraflores, una ardilla rosa se estaba levantando.

Cindy: Tulio! Junior! Levántense están tarde!

T. Junior: Tarde? Para qué mamá?

Cindy: Es tu primer día de-!

Tulio: Trabajo!

: Trabajo?!

Tulio: Llamó el Sr. Manguera y me di-

T. Junior: Tu antiguo jefe?

Tulio: Tulio Junior! Qué te he dicho de interrumpir a los mayores?

T. Junior: Nada.

Tulio: Buen punto. Sigo, me dijo que iban a retomar 31 minutos y quería saber si estaba disponible para ser de nuevo el conductor. Y yo le dije que no pero, que para eso está Junior!

Cindy: Junior? Trabajar?! Qué tienes en la cabeza Tulio?! Es un niño de 12 años! Hoy entra a la secundaria!

T. Junior: Má, ya no soy un niño pero, conducir un canal? Si nadie lo ve.

Tulio: Por eso hijo, si hay gente joven , lo verán!

Cindy: Yo creo que eso no le gustará a la gente.

Tulio: Pero Cindy, Junior! Piénsenlo! El Sr. Manguera es el millonario más millonarios del mundo millonario!

T. Junior: Más que los Bodoque?

Tulio: Más que ellos?! Por supuesto! Eso quiere decir que nos haremos ricos!

Cindy: Me sigue pareciendo mala idea.

Tulio: Y tú *señala a T. Junior* serás reconocido por el país! El país? No! Por el mundo!

T. Junior: Reconocido por el mundo, eh? Tendré que ir a la secundaria?

Tulio: Eres conductor, ya lo sabrás todo!

T. Junior: Uhm, hecho!

Cindy: No, no, no y no! Él trabajando con mayores? Y sin ir a la escuela?

Tulio: Quién dijo con mayores? Los demás están convenciendo a sus hijos también!

Cindy: No! No lo dejaré trabajar!

Tulio: No le hagas caso a tu madre, anda cámbiate, que nos vamos!

Mientras tanto en la mansión Bodoque

Coral: Bodoque, estás seguro de que estarán bien en el canal?

Bodoque: Claro que sí! Ellos son mis hijos lo harán bien!

John: Padre, no sé si en realidad quiero ser reportero, y además, la unversidad empieza el próximo mes, no tendré tiempo para hacer esto.

Johann: Hermano, hermano. ∪ˍ∪ Confía en nosotros! Serás el mejor reportero estrella! Después de mí, claro está.

Bodoque: Cuando hagas esto, las chicas se derritirán cuando pases, estarán a tu merced, hijo.

Johann: Ya ves? Será super!

John: Seguros?

Bodoque/Johann: *nod, nod*

John: Mamá?

Coral: *sigh* Ya no hay nada más que hacer.

John: Está bien.

Johann: Woo hoo! Ese es mi hermano mayor! Ahora vámonos!

En la casita de los Juan Harry

Julín: Padre, no estoy seguro de esto.

Juanín: A decir verdad, yo tampoco.

Julín: Al menos seguiré con mis estudios, no?

Juanín: Sí, sí lo harás.

Julín: Cuánto más se va a demorar el sr, Tulio?

Juanín: Solo hay que esperar, recuerda que siempre tienes que ayudar.

Julín: Siempre lo hago.

Juanín: Ah! También, cuando empieze el programa, tienes que gritar

Juanín/Julín: T. Junior, estamos al aire! Jajajaja

*Clonk Clonk*

Julín: Ya llegaron?

Juanín; Sí, ya llegaron. Julín, cuidate!

Julín: Lo haré papá!

*Julín entra al carro*

T. Junior: No estás nervioso?

Julín: Sí, mucho y tú?

T. Junior: Algo.

Tulio: No se preocupen pasa todos los primeros días. Aunque tal vez a Julín sí le pase todos los días.

Julín: Sr. Tulio, a quién vamos a recoger ahora?

T. Junior: A mis sobrinos!

Tulio: Son de tu misma edad, diles primos, que me haces sentir viejo!

T. Junior: Porque lo eres

Tulio: Qué dijiste?!

T. Junior: Uh? Nanada!

Tulio: Bien

En las afueras de la casa de los gemelos

Ernesto: No puedo esperar a ir a ese lugar!

Felipe: Canal.

Ernesto: Como se llame, estará Johann?

Mario Hugo: Supongo que estará, quieres impresionrla?

Ernesto: Y lo haré!

Patana: No creo que el tío Bodoque te acepte como futuro yerno.

Felipe: Mamá tiene razón, el sr. Juan Carlos y John Charles son muy sobreprotectores con Johann Carla.

Mario Hugo: Y también, deben de saber que las mujeres son díficiles. Patanita, tiene el mismo carácter de su padre?

Patana: Lamentablemente, sí.

Felipe: Pero, ella es amable y generosa. Necesita alguien inteligente y atento.

Ernesto: Y ahora me dirás que tú eres su príncipe azul, no?

Felipe: En ningún momento he dicho eso, ni tampoco lo insinue.

Ernesto: Entonces lo pensanste!

Mario Hugo: Por favor, chicos, ya están muy grandes para esas peleas.

Ignoraron a su padre y siguieron discutiendo

Patana: Jovencitos! Dejen de pelear, ahora!

Ernesto/Felipe: Sí, mamá.

Tulio: Wow! Que gran madre eres, sobrina!

Patana: Tío Tulio! Aquí están estos chicos listos para que los lleves!

Mario Hugo: Gracias al cielo! Adiós Ernestito y Felipito, los quiero! *Ya estaba entrando a la casa y ...*

Patana: Wowowow! Irás con ellos.

Tulio: Ya no hay espacio para él, Patana, no te preocupes llegaremos sanos y salvos.

Patana: Bueno, adiós chicos, los quiero!

Ernesto/Felipe: Adiós mamá, también te queremos! *Entran al carro*

Tulio: Otra vez peléandose?

Felipe: Sí sr. Tulio.

Ernesto: Uy! Aquí está el señor perfecto!

Felipe: No es mi culpa que yo sea más educado que tú.

Y siguieron discutiendo

T. Junior/Tulio/Julín: "Por favor, alguien salvéme"

En el estudio

Dylan: *Comiendo hamburguesas* Y entosef dademos inidcio a 31 minutdos!

?: Nadie puede empezar nada sin mí!

?: Hermana, la gran entrada, no lo olvides.

Los demás presentes: Uh?

?: Oh! Casi me olvido!

Salen chispas, y aparecen Johann y John con lentes negros, detrás de ellos aparece una explosión artificial y entran.

Ernesto/Felipe: "Johann! ((( o )))"

Rosalinda: "Johanny! ╰_╯"

Johann: Muy bien! Ahora, prosiga.

Y? Qué tal les pareció? Ehhh? Entre las dos siguientes semanas seguiré con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Rosie R.D: En hijos dejé un review que responde a la pregunta que hiciste. Gracias por ser la primera en dejar review! Espero que te guste este también!

Atte.- Carol (Panda'sLovers)


	2. Chapter 2: Un desastre desastroso

Olas! Aquí Carol con el segundo capítulo de 'Otra vez?' Pos, no tengo nada más que decir, o sí? Disfrutenlo!

 **Chapter 2: Un desastre desastroso**

Johann: Muy bien, ahora prosiga.

Dylan: *Comiendo su hamburguesa* Prosegid? Con que?

John: Con lo que estaba diciendo

Dylan: Y que eftaba difiendo?

Johann: Aish! No importa, alguien aquí es lo suficientemente inteligente para seguir con esto?

?: Yo.

John/Johann: Oh mi Arceus! (See, ellos juegan pokémon) Seseñor Mamangueguera?

Sr. Manguera: Sí, soy yo. (Voz epicamente troll)

Los demás: *algunos filmaban* *otros pedían un selfie* *y los demás nah*

Sr. Manguera: Ahora, dején de hacer tonterías o están despedidos!

John/Johann: Sí, Jefazo!

Sr. Manguera: Mi sobrino estará a cargo del canal ya que yo tengo que ocuparme del dinero. De acuerdo?

Todos: Sí, señor!

Sr. Manguera: Excelente, me largo. *cogió su bolso y se fue lo más rápido que pudo*

Dylan: Ya oyeron a mi tío! Ahora, discúlpenme, que me voy a comer hamburguesas Mr. Drillos! *se fue*

Johann: Y ahora? Que demonios haremos?

Julín: T. Junior, eres el conductor, tienes el mando!

T. Junior: Ahhh, ehm, se encargarán de las notas de sus padres?

Huachitungo: Nos lo estás preguntando?

T. Junior: Ehh, no?

Johann: Deberías de ser más firme. No estás hecho para conducir. Hermano! Diles a todos lo que harán!

T. Junior: A tí no te han dicho que hagas lo que estás haciendo!

Johann: Nah! A mí me importa un pepino lo que digas así que... conducirás, pero de seguro peor que tu padre.

Todos ya tenían sus puestos, Huachitungo con el segmento de 'Les juro que es verdad', Julín sería el ayudante y el técnico, Felipe se encargaría de hacer notas como Patana (osea, importantes, no como su padre), Rosalinda estaría en los deportes junto con John, Joseph manejaría los top musicales, los tramoyas jr. se encargarían de... de... hacer... algo? Johann de las notas verdes y T. Junior de la conducción. Pero faltaban personas, y había dos que no hacían nada.

Ernesto: Mi lady, de qué me encargaré yo?

Johann: Tú? Pues, eres idéntico a tu padre! Por qué no haces ... ehh ... lo que sea que hacía él?

Ernesto: A sus órdenes mi lady, le prometo que no le fallare. *y haciendo reverencias se fue*

Johann: 'Aish, no sé porque este estúpido es mi mejor amigo'

Guarilopo: Ehh, señorita, disculpéme que la moleste pero, no tengo algo que hacer. Podría usted, decirme en que puedo ayudar?

Johann: Owww! Que tierno! (^O^) Quién eres?

Guarilopo: Gracias señorita (o^^o). Soy Guarilopo, hijo de Guaripolo y ella es Sopapiglobi hija de Sopapiglobo.

Johann: Un gusto! Soy Johann Carla, hija de J. C Bodoque. Uhm, Guaripolo y Sopapiglobo ehh? Creo que podrían ayu-

?: Johann! Johann!

Johann: Julín? Aquí estoy!

Guarilopo: Julín?

Julín: Guarilopo?! Sopapiglobi? Qué hacen aquí?

Johann: Se conocen? Ah que bien! Entonces Julín les mostrará lo que tienen que hacer!

Julín: Yo? Porque yo?

Johann: Porque sí. No puedes hacerle un favor a tu mejor amiga?

Julín: No, claro que no. Digo, sí, claro que sí! Pero, a que hora empieza el canal?

Johann: Dentro de 3 minutos. Ahora, anda y trabaja!

Julín: Pe pe ro

Johann: Nada de peros! Anda y trabaja te he dicho!

Julín: Bueno, Sopapiglobi! Guarilopo (ಥ_ಥ), acompañenme.

Johann: 3 minutos! Acuerdate! *se fue a donde estaba su hermano*

Julín: Lo haré! Entonces, irán con los tramoyas?

Sopapiglobi: jdjfjdufjfji

Julín: Muy bien, a los tramoyas entonces.

Llegaron donde los tramoyas jr y Julín les explico lo que debían hacer.

Julín: Guarilopo no heches a perder esto, porfavor.

Guarilopo: No lo haré, ahora retírate, por favor.

Julín: Lo haré. Cuida que los tramoyas y Guarilopo no hagan nada tonto por favor, Sopapiglobi: hdiufifnf

Julín: Gracias. *se retiró*

Guarilopo/Julín: 'Lo odio'

Huachitungo: Julín! Faltan exactamente 30 segundos para que empieze!

Julín: Seguro?

Huachitungo: Te juro que es verdad!

Julín: Entonces, no lo es.

Ernesto: Hey blanquito! El moteado tiene razón.

Julín: Mamma mia! *sacó un megafono de no sé donde* A sus puestos! Faltan segundos!

T. Junior: Oh no! Qué hago? Qué digo?

Felipe: Sé tú mismo, nada más.

Julín: T. Junior, estamos al aire!

Todos: Al aire?! Ahhhhhhhhhh! *Y el mundo se puso a correr, excepto los duros como una roca; los hermanos Bodoque. Y Rosalinda.

Johann: Mira *la mira de arriba a abajo y de abajo a arriba* oveja! No tendrás a mi hermano hasta que seas respetuosa conmigo!

Rosalinda: Mira, pequeña! No seré respetuosa contigo hasta que me case con tu hermano!

Johann: Rosafea, eso nunca pasará!

Rosalinda: Johanny, claro que sí!

John: Ehh, chicas ...

Sin darse cuenta, ellos estaban siendo filmados por la cámara que Ernesto debería guiar. T. Junior aprovechando eso, empezo con su conducción.

T. Junior: Y aquí señores televisores tenemos a una adolescente peleando con una joven por su hermano!

Huachitungo: Apuesto 15 a que Johann gana.

Joseph: Yo a Rosalinda.

Felipe: Yo no creo que esto sea educativo.

Ernesto: Felipe, estás mal, se dice e du ca ti vio.

Felipe: Tampoco creo que así se diga.

Mientras tanto en la casa de 4 pisos de k

los Triviño Miraflores.

Tulio: *Hablando por télefono* Sí mamá, me dieron día libre. No mamá, no ha ido al colegio. Mamá, cuando me vas a pagar?

Cindy: Tulio, tu hijo está en televisión!

Tulio: *Todavía hablando por teléfono* Mamá, mira a tu nieto en televisión. Sí mamá, Tulio Junior. No mamá, no soy yo. Sabes qué? Adiós Mamá! *colgo el teléfono*

Cindy: Te dije que no era una buena idea.

Tulio: Pero Cindy, míralo! Es igual que su padre! Buahhh :'( (;´ຶo `)

Cindy; Eso es lo que temo.

En la mansión Bodoque

Bodoque: Coral! Mira a los chicos! John ya enganchó una chica! Y nuestra pequeña Johann trata de protegerlo de la loca!

Coral: QUE?!

Bodoque: Mujer, cálmate! Mira, esa técnica la aprendió en el dojo.

Coral: DOJO?!

Bodoque: Sí, la mandé a los 4 años.

Coral: 4 AÑOS?!

Bodoque: Cuándo vuelvan le devolveré las llaves a John de su auto y-

Coral: JOHN?! AUTO?!

Bodoque: Ah, no lo sabías? Después dejaré a Johann que entre al cuarto de videojuegos.

Coral: CUARTO DE VIDEOJUEGOS?!

Bodoque: Sí, que pasada, no?

Coral: JUAN CARLOS! TE QUEDAS SIN TV UNA SEMANA!

Bodoque: QUÉ?! POR QUÉ?!

Coral: Porque... yo... soy... TU ESPOSA!

Bodoque: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

En la casita Juan Harry

Juanín: Y entonces Huachimingo, por qué viniste?

Huachimingo: Patana me botó de su casa por un día.

Juanín: Qué hiciste?

Huachimingo: Nada

Juanín: Seguro?

Huachimingo: Te juro que es verdad!

Juanín: Qué estarán haciendo los chicos?

Huachimingo: No tengo idea. Prende la tele

Juanín prendió la tele y

*En la telé*

Huachitungo: Padre! Sí estás viendo esto, llama ahora!

John: Llamen, llamen, llamen. Ayuda!

*Fuera de la tele*

Huachimingo: Juanín! Pásame mi celular!

Juanín: Aquí está.

*En la tele*

*I am sexy and I know it (See ese es su tono)*

Huachitungo: Aló?

Huachimingo: Hijo?

Huachitungo: Padre!

Huachimingo: Pídele a Felipito que venga un ratito.

Huachitungo: Ahorita pá. Felipe!

Ernesto: Felipe, el moteado te llama.

Felipe: Ahí voy!

Huachitungo le pasa el celular.

En la casa de los gemelos

Patana: Ahora de seguro le va a pedir que me convezca para que él pueda volver, no?

Mario Hugo: Así parece. Pero, Patanita, por favor.

*Ring Ring*

Mario Hugo: Yo voy

Felipe: *En el télefono* Aló?

Mario Hugo: Felipe, que pasa?

Felipe: Padre, podrías ponerlo en alta voz?

Mario Hugo: Sí, ahora.

Felipe: Mamá!

Patana: Felipe o Ernesto?

Felipe: Felipe

Patana: Pasó algo hijo?

Felipe: Podrías por favor perdonar al sr. Huachimingo?

Patana: No

Felipe/Mario Hugo: Por favor...

Patana: No

Felipe/Mario Hugo: Por favor...

Patana: He dicho que no!

Felipe/Mario Hugo: Por favor...

Patana: No!

Felipe/Mario Hugo: Por favor...

Patana: Aish! Está bien.

Felipe/Mario Hugo: Yay!

Y así señores acaba él capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado! Lo he hecho rápido, no?

Rosie R. D: Respondiendo a tu pregunta.- Claro que habrá! Pero, no sé si hacer que sea una calcetina o un calcetín. Quisiera saber tú opinión. Me da gusto que te haya divertido y gustado!

También, habrá un hijo más, a que no adivinan de quién es! No, no será de Tenisson, aquí Tenisson es un forever alone. Disculpénme fans de Tenisson.

Hasta la próxima! Se cuidan!

Atte.- Carol (Panda'sLovers)


	3. Chapter 3: CCCG!

ヽ(´▽｀)/ Aquí estoy! Escribiendo la tercera parte de ''Otra vez?''! 31 minutos no me pertence (╥_╥). Sin nada más que decir. Empiezo!

 **Chapter 3: CCCG?!**

Felipe/Mario Hugo: Yay!

Patana: Pero esta vez no dormirá en su cuarto, se quedará en el cuarto de los perros.

Mario Hugo: Algo es algo

Felipe: Hasta luego papá, mamá! Tengo que cortar. *cortó el celular*

En el estudio

Julín: T. Junior! El rating sube!

T. Junior: Excelente! Johann, Rosalinda abrazó a tu hermano hoy en la mañana sin tu consentimiento!

Johann: Qué?! Desgraciada! No toques a mi hermano!

Rosalinda: Él es mi futuro novio!

Johann: No! Él tiene que conseguirse una chica mejor que tu!

Rosalinda: No hay nadie mejor que yo!

Y empezó otra vez la pelea

John: Oh, santo Arceus, santo Omastar, santo Peeko, saquenme de esto, por favor!

?: Yo os ayudaré!

Rosalinda/Johann: Uh?

Vino una sombra separó a las chicas y se fue

Johann: Wow! Que idea más original! Nunca pensé que llegarían a separarnos! (sarcasmo)

John: Al menos no tengo de que preocuparme.

T. Junior: Y la victoria es para... Johann! Ya que dejó noqueda a Rosalinda! *mira a Rosalinda* Y super noqueada.

Huachitungo: Ejem!

Joseph: *Rueda los ojos* Toma!

Julín: Pero, qué fue eso?

Joseph: Creo que era un superhéroe!

Felipe: Eh, uh, disculpen.

Todos: Uh?

Felipe: Tal vez sea eh uh, Huachitungo, ayuda.

Huachitungo: Lo que quiere decir mi amigo es que tal vez sea pariente de CCRM!

*Grillos: Crick crick*

Johann: Y el soundtrack?

John: Ni idea.

?: Yo sí sé lo que pasa con la música.

Joseph: Quién eres?!

?: Lamento haber causado una confusión, mi nombre es Tina, Tina Quintanilla.

Todos: Quintanilla!

Tina: Sí, mi padre es CCRM.

Johann: Oh, Arceus! Me das el autografo de tu padre?

Tina: Eh? No sé si mi padre pueda.

Johann: Oh... se podía vender a alto precio! Dime... Tina, verdad?

Tina: *nod nod*

Johann: Tienes súper poderes como tu papá? Si es así, me das tu autografo? Podría venderse a buen precio dentro de algunos años!

Tina: Jeje, sí, sí tengo, me conocen también como Calcetina Con Corazones Girl.

*tan tarara* (noshe, se me ocurrió poner eso como la cancioncita de CCRM)

John: Excelente! Están grabando esto? Hermana trae al camareografo!

Johann: Ahora! Ohhh Ernestooo!

Ernesto: *Viene como flash* Sí, mi lady?

Johann: Puedes filmarla?

Ernesto: Todo por ti, mi lady.

Johann: Sí, ajá, ahora filma!

Ernesto: Filmando!

T. Junior: Y aquí tenemos a nuestra primera entrevistada del año! CCCG!

*tan tarara*

Tina: Eh? Hola?

T. Junior: Dinos CCCG *tan tarara* , cómo y cuándo descubriste tus poderes?

Tina: A los 3 años mi papá me dijo sobre eso, y me empezó a entrenar.

T. Junior: Interesante, dime, tienes hermanos?

Tina: No, soy hija única.

T. Junior: Ya veo, cómo te llevas con tus padres?

Tina: Con mi mamá, me llevo muy bien, la mayoría de cosas que sé y que no tienen relación con mis poderes, las aprendí de ella. Y mi papá, él es un gran padre, lo quiero mucho.

T. Junior: Ahh, alguien quiere hacerle una pregunta?

Joseph: Yo! Yo! Yo!

T. Junior: Muy bien, entonces pregunta.

Joseph: Uh, CCCG *tan tarara* tienes algún, eh, interés, amoroso? ｡^‿^｡

Tina: Uh? No, no por ahora.

Joseph: Ah eh, gracias!

Tina: No es nada.

John/Johann: Sao!

T. Junior: Okey, okey chicos, calmense. Y así termina la entrevista! Seguimos con la nota verde.

John: Pst, Johann, y tu nota verde?

Johann: Oh! Eh, improvisaré.

T. Junior: Johann, te toca.

Johann: Claro que lo sé, pues bueno, uh, eh, justo hoy, uh, estaba en el jardín? Sí, en el jardín y encontré un montón de animales? Sí, animales, chiquitos! Uh, corra video.

Y Julín presentó el video, y lo vieron y bla bla bla.

Johann: Y esa fue la nota verde, por Johann Carla Bodoque.

T. Junior: Gracias Johann, uh, se nos esta acabando el tiempo así que vamos con el Ranking Top.

Joseph: En top este ranking, tenemos parte nuevas de canciones familia.

T. Junior: Joseph? Que te pasa?

Joseph: Me cada pasa vez que linda veo chica una.

John/Johann: Sao!

T. Junior: Uh, vamos con el ranking top.

Y presentaron las canciones y siguieron con las notas inútiles después de hacer un desastre. Y terminó el programa.

Marquitos Lechuga: Y recuerden que la AHH! *Un rayo cayó sobre él*

Con los principales

Johann: Ha estado bien para ser el primer día no?

Todos: See

Joseph: Uh, me papá ir que tengo vino ya.

*Se fue hacia dónde estaba Policarpo y se fueron así sin más*

John: Sigue en shock verdad?

T. Junior: Exacto

Johann: Bueno, 1 menos, faltan uh, un montón.

Ernesto: No te preocupes mi lady, que yo siempre estaré allí para lo que necesites.

Johann: Eso es lo que me preocupa.

Los otros: Jajaja

Tina: Bueno, creo que me tengo que ir, mis padres no saben que estoy aquí, así que-

Johann: Eso es lo que tú crees, llamamos a tu casa y-

Tina: Esperen, cómo saben el número de mi casa?

Johann: Joseph encontró algo tuyo y vio el número y nos lo dio.

Tina: Ah, y que es ese algo mío?

T. Junior: Esto. *le entregó una libreta de apuntes*

Tina: Gracias!

Johann: Volviendo al tema, la sra. Rucia nos contestó y le dijimos que te encontrabas aquí. Le preguntamos si te podías quedar aquí hasta que te llevemos a tu casa, y nos dijo que sí.

Tina: Ah, gracias.

Johann: No hay de qué!

John: Bueno y ahora que hacemos?

Julín: Esperar a que nos vengan a recoger, supongo.

Johann: Nah, hay que ir a comer, tengo hambre.

Felipe: Johann, y cómo vamos a salir?

Johann: No te preocupes por eso. Solo abrimos la puerta y ya.

Huachitungo: Él se refiere a cómo vamos a ir a comer si no tenemos transporte?

Johann: Ah eso, John! Saca las llaves de tu auto, nos vamos!

John: Hermana, malas noticias, no tengo las llaves, ni el auto.

Johann: Y CÓMO QUIERES QUE SALGAMOS?! ESPERAS A QUE APAREZCA UN CHICO EXTREMADAMENTE LINDO, EXTREMADAMENTE EXTREMO, CON SU VOZ EXTREMADAMENTE HERMOSA Y CON SU PADRE QUE MANEJA UNA MERCEDEZ BENZ?!

?: Exacto, preciosa.

Woo hoo! Lamento los dos o un día de ausencia (ya no tengo ni la menor idea de cuanto). Pero, aquí estoy!

Rosie R. D: Jojojo, ni yo sé que ha hecho Huachimingo! Me alegra que te hayas alegrado (?) leyendo eso! Gracias por la crítica! Me siento muy bien ahora! Quiero llorar! Tienes un OC?! Que hermosho! ヽ(´ ¥｀)/

xjapan: Gracias por poner esta histpria en tus favoritos!

Nos leemos luego,

Atte.- Carol (Panda'sLovers)


	4. Chapter 4: Elvis, el extremo

Olissss! It's me Carol! (Siempre quise decir eso) Con la siguiente y última parte de Otra vez? Ahora que me doy cuenta no sé que tiene que ver el título con la historia. (´_｀。) 31 minutos no me pertenece. Sin nada más que decir, empiezo.

 **Chapter 4: Elvis, el extremo**

?: Así es, preciosa.

Johann: Uh?

?: Linda, soy Elvis el incombustible II, y él que esta allí es mi padre Anatoli el incombustible I. Y tú eres?

Johann: Yo Johann

Elvis: Oh, que bonito nombre! Y tú linda?

Tina: Yo Tina

Elvis: Hermsos nombres para hermosas damas. Escuche que querían ir a comer tal vez los pueda llevar. Cuántos son?

Johann: Yo Johann

Tina: Yo Tina

Ernesto y Felipe ardían de celos.

Julín: Por qué se comportan de manera extraña?

John: A eso, mi peludo amigo, se le llama estar enamorado.

T. Junior: Puedo ser el primero en decir bleg?

Joseph: Jojojo, pronto estarán así chicos, pronto lo estarán. (Oh que kawaii! Esos dos parecen niños pequeños conversando con su padre, no lo creen?)

Julín: Y joven John, usted ya está así?

John: Yo? Pos no.

Julín: Ah

T. Junior: John, creo que será mejor separar a las chicas de ese tipo, antes de que esos ''Romeos'' peleen contra el ''chico lindo'' por robar a su ''Julieta''.

John: Tienes razón. Ahí voy. *se acercó hacia donde estaban Johann, Tina y Elvis*

John: Elvis, verdad?

Elvis: Uh huh, se te ofrece algo?

John: Claro que sí, pequeño, vengo a llevarme a mi hermana y a su amiga de este trance. Y por supuesto que puedes llevarnos. Somos eh, déjame contar un rato. Johann, Tina, yo, Julín, T. Junior, Ernesto, Felipe y Huachitungo. 8, somos 8. (Me recuerda a los 8 más odiados)

Elvis: Sí entran todos en el carro. Acompañenme.

Mientras caminaban

John: Hey chico, por qué te viniste hacia acá?

Elvis: Escuché a un tipo argentino que dijo ''Una calcetina voló sobre mí y voló un auto con su rasho láser'' y señalaba hacia aquí.

John: Pero, por qué razón?

Elvis: Mi padre y yo vivimos en busca de aventuras extremas pero, a veces mi madre nos lo prohíbe, así que le dijimos que visitaríamos el estudio del canal donde ellos trabajaban.

John: Uhm, supongo que tus padres son Anatoli y Olga, no?

Elvis: Sí ellos son, los conoces?

John: No personalmente, mi papá también trabajo aquí y nos ha contado sobre ellos.

Elvis: Y tu papá es?

John: J. C Bodoque.

Elvis: El reportero estrella?

John: El mismo.

Elvis: Interesante, cuál es tu nombre?

John: John Charles

Elvis: Un gusto John Charles *le extendió la mano*

John: Un gusto Elvis el incombistible II *le dio un apretón de manos*

Elvis: Pá! Podrías llevarnos a comer?

Anatoli: Claro, si gustan pueden venir a casa a comer.

Julín: No es una molestia, señor?

Anatoli: Nah, claro que no. Suban chicos.

Subieron al carro, estubieron conversando y llegaron a su casa.

Olga: Anatoli, Elvis! Vinieron con muchos amigos al parecer. m

Anatoli: Se quedarán a comer.

Olga: Excelente! Tengo suficiente comida para ustedes, ya que ellos dos comen cada 1 hora.

Ernesto: Wow! Eso es mucho.

Elvis: Sí, sí lo es.

Comieron y fueron felices como perdices. Llamaron a sus padres y les dijieron dónde estaban. Bodoque, Coral y Tulio vinieron a recoger a los chicos y siguieron conversando.

Bodoque: Bueno, Anatoli, Olga, ha sido un placer volverlos a ver y conocer a su hijo pero, mi familia y yo ya nos tenemos que ir. Tulio, te quedas?

Tulio: Sí, unas horas más.

Johann: Padre, un ratitito, tengo que hacer un anuncio a mis amigos, puedo?

Bodoque: Te apuras.

Johann: Okey! *Se fue corriendo hasta la sala donde estaban los chicos* Chicos! Acuerdense que el sábado hay ...

Todos (menos Julín y Elvis que no sabían nada): FIESTA EN LA CAS DE JULÍN!

Julín: Fiesta?! En mi casa? Otra vez?Por qué no en la tuya Johann? Es mucho más grande.

Johann: Por eso mismo, puede que la gente se pierda. Ahora adiós! Hermano vámonos!

John: Ya voy!

La familia Bodoque se fue y unas horas después Tulio dejó a Ernesto, Felipe y Julín en sus casas. En la casita de los Juan Harry.

Juanín: Qué tal te fue hoy?

Julín: Estuvo muy divertido, solo que uh, cómo decirtélo?

Juanín: Decirme qué?

Julín: Que el sá-

*Ring ring*

Julín:'Uff, me salve' Contesto?

Juanín: Voy yo.

*En el teléfono*

Juanín: Aló?

Johann: Sr. Juanín! Soy Johann, cómo está?

Juanín: Muy bien Johann, gracias por preguntar, y tú?

Johann: Super bien! Supongo que Julín ya le ha dicho lo del sábado no?

Juanín: Justo me lo iba a decir, que hay ese día?

Johann: Jojojo, hay fiesta!

Juanín: Fiesta? ''Oh no! Dime que no en mi casa, dime que no en mi casa'' En dónde?

Johann: En su casa! En donde más?

Juanín: Ah, estaré gustoso de tenerlos aquí.

Johann: Gracias señor. Está Julín disponible?

Juanín: Sí, ahora lo llamo. Julín! Johann está al teléfono!

Julín: Ya voy pá! *va y Juanín le da el teléfono* Johann?

Johann: Julín! Veo que arruine tu sorpresa, eh?

Julín: Sosorprepresa?

Johann: Sí, lo de la fiesta!

Julín: Johann! Se lo dijiste? No puede ser!

Johann: Claro que sí.

Julín: Para qué llamaste?

Johann: Para eso. Conociéndote, sabía que no se lo habías dicho aún, así que para ahorrarte el decirle y el explicarle, lo haría yo. Es todo lo que una buena amiga hace no?

Julín: Supongo. Entonces debería darte las gracias?

Johann: Por supuesto!

Julín: Gracias.

Johann: De nada! Bueno, tengo que irme. Adiós! Nos vemos mañana en la escuela!

Julín: Adiós, ah por cierto, en qué salón estás? ''Que no me diga 1B, que no me diga 1B''

Johann: 1B

Julín: Yo también, y Felipe igual.

Johann: Que felicidad! Entonces sí o sí nos vemos mañana!

Julín: Hasta mañana! *Colgó*

*Sin el télefono*

Juanín: No te has demorado mucho en hablar con Johann.

Julín: No, para nada. Solo quería preguntarme en que salón estaba.

Juanín: Ah, y en que salón está? ''Que no me diga en el mismo, que no me diga en el mismo''

Julín: *sigh* En el mismo.

Juanín: Osea que tenemos que esperar sus llamadas cada día?

Julín: Así parece.

Juanín: Y las llamadas amenazantes de Bodoque?

Julín: Supongo que sí

Juanín/Julín: *sigh*

Juanín: Sobre la fiesta...

Julín: Sí, otra-

*Ring Ring*

Juanín: Supongo que es para tí.

Julín: Debe de ser.

*En el teléfono*

Julín: Aló

Tina: Julín! Mi padre ha dicho que si podemos ir a la fiesta. Quería preguntarte en donde queda tu casa.

Julín: Mi casa queda en zz.z 321 zzzzz zzzz zzzzzzz. (Soy muy ociosa para imaginarme una dirección)

Tina: Gracias! Adiós!

Julín: Adiós. *Cuelga el teléfono*

*Sin el teléfono*

Juanín: Quién era?

Julín: Tina, una nueva amiga. No tengo idea de como tiene mi número.

Juanín: Tal vez se lo pidio a alguien.

Julín: Sí, tal vez. Qué vamos a hacer con la fiesta?

Juanín: *sigh* Solo resignarnos y llorar.

Julín: 3

Juanín: 2

Julín: 1

Juanín/Julín: Buahhhhhh

 **FIN**

Jojojo! Qué les ha parecido este final, eh? Después seguire con el día de clases y después con la fiesta. Gracias por leer esto!

Rosie R. D: Jijiji yo lo puse porque en mi colegio también lo hacen. Jojojo sí que eres una super fan Ernesto x Johann! Pos, sí va a haber un beso accidental a propósito (Wut?) pero no de ellos dos. Jujuju que malota soy!

Persona Random: Chica ruidosa

Ah! Otra cosa más, estoy planeando que la historia de Fiesta en la casa de Julín sea con humanos (Jujuju que original soy, pos no) y estaba pensando si hacer lo del día de la tan esperada torturación (See, la escuela) también, aunque no lo sé, diganme que piensan.

Atte.- Carol (Panda`sLovers)


End file.
